Austin Powers 4: The Crystal Key
by elizabeth02
Summary: I had a little inspiration. so here a story. I hope to update soon. and I am sorry if I wrote something wrong...I'm from Holland (isn't that weird? :p ). Feel free to write a review. 12 Years after The adventures with Foxxy Cleopatra, Austin is back. Together with Georgiia they need to protect the Crystal Key. And Austin meets a new member of the family...His daughter Tina..


Austin Danger Powers. Who doesn't know him?

Austin is a womanizing, hard-partying British spy embodying the Swinging London mod culture and hippie culture of the 1960's.

His brother, Dr. Evil, now called Douglas Powers, has changed a lot. He already has evil thoughts in his childhood. and always had plans to destroy the earth. Now he has become one of the most trusted spy in the United Kingdom. He has almost the same spying talent like his brother. This often leads to major irritations of Austin.

Back in the present, Austin is watching tv in his "60's styled" apartment.. For the umpteenth time is his brother Douglas in the news because of a speculative abduction of The Queen. Austin frowns and talks a bit irritated to himself.

Then the door opened. high platform shoes and long slender legs with a short skirt attract Austin his attention. "Hey, Austin."said the lady with a sensual voice. It is Austin's new crush Georgiia Freedom.

Austin looks open mouthed to Georgiia. The only thing he can say is "Georgiia, you look so shagadelic."

Georgiia walks as a model to Austin and she is gonna lay right beside him on the huge sofa. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. I only look shagadelic for you "

Austin looks in georgiia her eyes, he is totally in love. Georgiia starts kissing Austin and just at the moment when Austin is laying on top of her he hears a sound. The TV switches to Basil. he has an announcement for Austin.

Basil Exposition, what his full name is, works for British Intelligence as Austin's controller.

"Basil, couldn't you find out a better time? Can't you say it later?"says Austin disappointed.

"No Austin, it is very important. It's about your brother. He has information we don't know."

"Then you go to him, if you find that jerk better than me." replied Austin irritated.

"That's the problem, your brother is the target.. We think Goldmember has something to do with it. He works for Scott now."

Scott is the son of Douglas Powers, He took over the evil of his father. This is why the contact between him and his father is totally broken.

"Scott has found out a new method to destroy the earth. Only one part of this construction named 'D.E.S 4 is missing and that's called the Crystal Key. The only one who knows where the Crystal Key is, is your brother Douglas."

"Okay, okay. So you want me to go find my brother and protect the Crystal Key?"

"Yes exactly, together with Georgiia.. Be carefull. Whan you need me, you can App me."

"app..me..? Is that again something of this modern era?"

"You know Austin, Whatsapp..on your Iphone..."

"Oh Groovy ... "says Austin questionable..."Georgiia, what is Whatsapp? Whispers Austin to her so Basil cannot hear what he says. "

"It's a chat..I'll show you later" whispers Georgiia back. "Thanks Basil. We will find Doug and we will protect the Crystal Key. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you Georgiia"

The TV switches back to a digital fireplace. The light dims a bit and Georgiia put on some candles.

"Where were we?" says Georgiia as she wraps her leg around Austin. She kisses him on the cheek and caresses him.

"Oh behave baby!" They continue with a french kiss.

Scott Evil turns his chair to the table. "Okay everyone. As you know we need one thing to let the D.E.S.4 destroy the earth. Without that we can totally forget it. So you know what to do and if you don't... I have my sharks with laser beams. whuahauawha"

"uhh..Boss.." whispers number 2 who is still in the Evil Team.

"yes number 2?"

"We don't have the sharks anymore..."

"why nobody tell me these things." says Scott irritated

"we ehm.. we got some trouble with PETA..we cant use the sharks."

"And what are we gonna do now?"

" let them burn.."

"Okay" Says Scott out loud. "If you can't get this important part of the D.E.S.4 you get burned in our locked small burning room."

"uhm..Boss?"

"What is it again?" says Scott who's irritated again

"What is the name of that part that's missing?"

Scott stands up and says "The name is...Crystal Key...

Doug, my uhuhm..dad..uhm...is the only one who knows where this Crystal Key is. But we found him and he is locked in a cell in Studio 54, 37 years back. The only one we need to find now is... Austin Powers..."


End file.
